the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Top Five Jennifer Lawrence Performances
With Hollywood's former favorite starlet once again returning to a blockbuster action foray, Jennifer Lawrence's brief career has already delivered some stellar performances ins spite of how short it's been so far. Few actresses can chew apart scenery quite like Lawrence, who easily steals the spotlight from her peers when she's given the chance/ In honor of both her return to action performance for Red Sparrow and her brief sabbatical to "go fix the world" (eye-roll), these are some of her most transformative and endearing performances. 5. "Joy Mangano" (Joy, 2015) - Dir. by David O. Russell Although there are several problems with David O. Russell's attempt at a feminist biopic- tone-deaf directing, a clunky script, and a mostly flat cast- Jennifer Lawrence is not one of those flaws. In typical Lawrence fashion, she easily catapults momentum into the film with her when required to, adding a jolt of energy desperately needed throughout its runtime. However, she also manages to project the solitude, frustration, and dissatisfaction into quieter moments of the film. While this biopic is certainly messy, Lawrence's performance is in complete control. Best Scene: "And I guarantee you, there will be no regrets, no returns!" 4. "Tiffany" (Silver Linings Playbook, 2012) - Dir. by David O. Russell Spunky, uncontrollable, and vulgar, Lawrence's perfectly comfortable playing into her wheelhouse of Tiffany. She invokes her with a sense of wild, chaotic energy that pumps adrenaline through the blood of the viewers. Just as likely to snap a dry remark or clumsy piece of snark as to fling herself at Bradley Cooper for his lack of motivation, Lawrence utilizes her talents to easily go toe-to-toe against the veteran actor. Despite not looking the age, Lawrence also captures her life experiences and tragedies with a crass but earnest honesty, and the role earned her an Academy Award. Best Scene: "You're afraid to be alive! You're afraid to live!" 3. "Katniss Everdeen" (The Hunger Games, 2012) - Dir. by Gary Ross While her later performances in the role eventually lost steam as the franchise dragged on, there's little denying the impressive and powerful impact of Lawrence's original interpretation of the character that made her an international superstar. Katniss would've been very easy to create as a generic, mopey teenage novel character brought to life, but Lawrence gives her much needed emotion and levity that adds to Katniss. The solitary glares, the physical feats, and the boundless charisma Lawrence displays all help create an icon of a generation. Best Scene: "Rue's Lullaby" 2. "mother" (mother!, 2017) - Dir. by Darren Aronofsky By far her most ambitious and daring role, Lawrence's embracement of the macabre pays off immensely. Her erratic, protective nature and her unease as her private world collapses is undeniably powerful to feel. Everything decision she makes as an actress is felt, bringing out the rawest of emotions and expressing everything she has to offer. Once paired with the radically different but equally mesmerizing Javier Bardem, Lawrence creates a dynamite and astounding performance that towers above most of her other work. Best Scene: "Go ahead. Take it." Honorable Mentions *"Ree Dolly" (Winter's Bone, 2010) - dir. by Debra Granik *"Samantha" (Like Crazy, 2011) - dir. by Drake Doremus *"Agnes" (The Poker House, 2008) - dir. by Lori Petty *"Raven Darkholme/Mystique" (X-Men: First Class, 2011) - dir. by Matthew Vaughn *"Aurora" (Passengers, 2016) - dir. by Morten Tyldum 1. "Rosalyn Rosenfield" (American Hustle, 2013) - dir. by David O. Russell Bombastic and over-the-top, this is the ultimate product of what Lawrence can accomplish when she's allowed to take control. Electric to witness and hilarious to watch develop, Lawrence soars as she effortlessly slings O. Russell's witty words around to her heart's content. She captures lightning in a bottle with her performance here, with her Rosalyn simultaneously being immensely disgusting as a human being yet seductively enticing to enjoy. Lawrence has yet to top her work her, culminating in one of the best supporting turns by an actress in this decade. Best Scene: "No Danny, that one's empty! We gotta use the big one!" Category:Blog posts Category:Top Five